Talk:Fan:Ice Age: The Next Herd
What do you think about the rest of North America getting separated from Canada? 20:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe a bit too similar to the Continental Drift in Ice Age 4. Maybe the crack just opens up a glacier near Half Peak where Soto's son Salem was frozen, exposing him to the sun so he thaws out and wakes up. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Can you collaborate on this page please? I can't come up how the scene where the Herds descendants protect their ancestors from Salem will go. Please? ::: 19:52, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::-P.S, Salem will be the same age Peaches was in Ice Age 4. ::::Don't worry. I will have a go making up some plot today for you. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:14, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Did you come up with some scenes yet, IceAgeFan? If you didn't, I'll be depressed. ::::::No, you won't be depressed, because that is when you're so sad it's a medical condition and doctors worry about you. Disappointed is the word you're looking for. '' ::::: 22:47, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Can I use Salem as the bad guy of the sequels? At the final battle scene, he gets captured by the government. ::::::''Yes ::::: 23:44, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::-P.S, who will be the voice actor for Salem? He will resemble his father, but with a scar. ::::::I don't know. :::::Can you please do some more of the plot of this page for me? I can't come up with some more scenes. Also, WHY were you gone all day? ::::: 01:52, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Yes, I will. '' ::::::But may I ask how long are you thinking trying to come up with ideas? Is it just a few minutes, or is it for most of the day? ::::::Maybe you need to think longer to come up with ideas (maybe even for a week or more). Which is okay. Beethoven, the great composer, took years to write his symphonies. You don't need to expect to come up with ideas so quickly. ::::::''And I was gone all day because I was out with my family, and for me family comes before the Wiki. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 08:32, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Collaboration on ideas Okay, so I left off with Salem having escaped the Secret Service and wanting to go to Washington DC to attack the Herd again. What should happen now? (Because this is a collaboration, I will come up with half the ideas but you also have to come up with the other half of the ideas. That way it's fair.) IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:58, December 29, 2016 (UTC) : I think the supervolcano eruption will cause a mass extinction. : 01:15, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :: I was asking in reference to where I left the plot off - Salem escaped the Secret Service and now wants to go to Washington DC. :: What will he do now? :: How will he get to Washington DC? :: What will the Herd do in Washington DC? :: How will the Herd feel about the danger and being protected. :: How will Johnathan make friends with the Herd? :: Will there be any other new characters? :: These are important questions that you need to answer in the plot. :: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 01:59, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :: P.S.' do you want the supereruption to cause a mass extinction? '''Because it doesn't have to if you don't want it to. :::: '''No. I don't need the crack to cause a tsunami and a supervolcanic eruption.' :::: 21:31, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Okay, then it doesn't have to. I'll use future technology to explain why everybody (except the old Herd who die of old age) survives. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:43, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: Remember when you said that the crack just opens a glacier which frees Salem? Well, I am going to fix your mistake on the plot section. ::: 14:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::What mistake? I can't find any? ::::Besides, if you find I have made a mistake, you DON'T have to tell me about it! Just get on and fix it by yourself! ::::And can you please answer my question in bold above? ::::I try and respond to all of your questions, please could you return the favour? ::::Please promise me that in future you will try your hardest to answer all my questions (like I try to answer all of yours) before''' 'you say anything else? Please?? ::::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 17:45, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Changes I would suggest #I think the children of the Herd should have a bigger role than their parents, because they are young and fit and can do all the action scenes. ''The Next Herd ''should be a metaphorical 'handing over of the reins' from the original old Herd to their children. #I also think the children of the Herd should be a bit older, like young adults, like Peaches and Julian in ''Ice Age 5: Collision Course. #What year should we set this film in? If it picks up after my Ice Age 6: Thawed Out, then I think it should be around the 2050s. #Can we put in more scenes showing human-animal interactions? I.e. the animals still need translator devices to speak to most humans, except for Shadi. Please can you reply to each of my 4 points, when you have time? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:40, December 30, 2016 (UTC) : I'm busy doing things off the wiki. : 01:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 01:54, December 31, 2016 (UTC)